The red rose
by bettergetalife
Summary: ONESHOT. Corrine and Marshall of course If you don't like tragic stories then please do not read!


I know, I know, I'm supposed to be finishing my other story but it's just that this little storyof Corrine and Marshall popped in my head and i decided to write it. Okay so here it goes.

* * *

Corrine walkedin a pavement road through a garden of stones sticking out from the ground that resembled hands reaching out to grab something to keep them from sinking into the Earth. The place was foggy and low hanging willow trees with spanish moss hangingfrom their limbs bordered theplace and kept light from coming in. Shadows were cast here and there making the place seem intimidating and deathlike.

This didn't bother Corrine though. She kept on walking with her head low and in her long hooded cloak that was swirling some fog out of her way. She was walking so slow though, shealmost looked like she was floating.

Upon coming to the end of the road. She looked straight. There lying in front of her was the biggest stone yet. By the look of the wavy lines on it's smooth surface it was apperant it was made out of marbel. Ivy grew around it covering most of the sides and a little at the front. Carved in the front were cursive letters spelling,

_"Marshall Wheeler" _

As simple as that. Not even the date of his birth to death was shown.

Corrine walked towards it. Her face was pale and petrified, showingno emotion. She kneeled over it and took out, from inside her cloak, a rose. A rose that gleamed it's crimson color in that cold and grey place.

Corrine felt her stomach tightened. It always did when she came here. And then the familiar feeling came to her. The water in her eyes, the flushing of her face, and then the breaking down of her body.

Tears streamed down her eyes. Light tears that rushed down to her chin and hanged there until they ended their journey by falling to the ground. Her mouth opened a little and a soft but clear whisper came from inside.

"I came back."

Silence. Nothing was heard for a few seconds. Then Corrines loud cry overtook the silence.

"Marhall! Come back, I've been waiting for too long come back, please, come back." Her voice lowered and she leaned her head so low it touched the cold surface of the ground.

Everyday, since Marshalls death she came here. At first, when she started coming, it was because she missed him and being by his grave consoled her. But now there was another reason, the feeling that consumed and overwhelmed her. The thought that someday, she'll walk in and instead of finding that cold stone, she would find Marshall in hisold schools uniformstanding there smiling, hands in his pockets like she remembered him.

She knew this wasn't going to happen. Not science, not her, not life was ever going to bring him back. He was dead.

She stood up trying to rid herself of his memories that seeped through her mind. She brushed her cloak and started walking back. Memories of him kept coming stronger and stronger as she got farter and farter away from him. She wanted to run back. She wanted to dig the dirt and reach his grave and open it. She wanted to look inside and find him sleeping. Only sleeping. She wanted to wake him up and see his eyes. Most of all she wanted to kiss him. Tell him she's sorry and embrace him.

As she walked. The memories kept coming. She needed some distraction his thoughts were driving her mad. She looked around the grave yardto see something that had life, something that would keep her mind busy. And there it was. Beside a small unnoticable stone, a plant grew. It was a long stick that had brownish marksat the bottom and at the top there was a puffball of little tiny flowers.

Corrine smiled at it. It was a wicked and strange smile. She walked towards it and ripped it from the roots of the ground. She sniffed it and an expression of relief overtook her.

Suprisingly she started walking back to Marshalls grave with the plant still in her hand. Upon reaching it She layed on top of it and cuddled against the stone. She brought the plant up to her eyes and with her delicate fingers cut offthe stick and chewed it.

The taste was bad and strong. Her nostrils flared and her troath burned as she swallowed it. She ate it all and she could feel her stomach unsettle.

Her pain was miracously gone. Her body was going numb and at the same time the toughts of Marshall kept pilling up but this time they weren't as bad as they were a few minutes ago. Now she was glad she was thinking about him.

Now, she didn't have to suffer any pain, or wait any longer. She was in a few minutes going to reunite with him. She layed there thinking of good things that were going to happen until the sun came up and cleared the fog. Her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

She never woked up.

* * *

I know it's cheesy but it made ME cry when i was thinking about it! 


End file.
